Distracción
by Donia Rosa
Summary: One-shot. Para llevar a cabo un plan, Farlan deberá contar con las mejores habilidades de Levi para conversar... ¿En serio, aniki? ¿Escobas?


**Buenas a todos, espero que disfruten este fic de comedia. Siempre me ha gustado la comedia, en especial con personajes de los cuales no me espero algo humorístico.**

 **Disclamair: Snk y casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Isayama. Yo solo tengo propiedad de la idea y los personajes originales.**

* * *

–Hoy estás molesto –comentó Levi tomando un poco de té y viendo a Farlan caminando alrededor de la habitación.

–Él tiene razón, Farlan –secundó Isabel sentada desde el sofá–, ¿Qué te ocurre? Estás así desde la visita al almacén.

El hombre detuvo su caminata y pateó una silla con furia. Isabel respingó del susto y se encogió de hombros, nunca antes había visto a Farlan tan enojado, era algo habitual en Levi, pero en Farlan lo normal era verlo con su presuntuosa sonrisa.

–La silla no tiene la culpa de nada y si la rompes, tú comprarás otra nueva –advirtió el líder.

Si no fuera porque ellos eran sus dos únicos amigos, tal vez se hubiera descargado dándole alguno una paliza, pero en vez de eso, Farlan levantó el mueble que había tirado en su arranque de ira y se sentó suspirando.

–Es ese idiota de Emerick, él... prometió...

–Si, sabemos lo que prometió –lo cortó Levi que entendió su enojo–, pero nunca le podrás quitar un hueso a un perro codicioso.

–¿Sigues enojado porque el viejo Emerick nos dio la mitad de lo que nos prometió de su mercadería? –cuestionó la única chica.

–¡¿Qué no es obvio?!

El grito de Farlan hizo a la chica casi ocultarse del miedo entre los cojines del sofá, cuando lo deseaba ese hombre podía ser tan intimidante como su Aniki.

–¡Oye! ¡No me grites! No es mi culpa que nos haya tocado un viejo avaricioso, además, ni que su mercadería fuera la mejor del subterráneo

–No es eso, Isabel, nos encomienda un sucio trabajo de gran riesgo y luego nos engaña, como si fuéramos unos criminales de cuarta. ¿Cómo demostraremos que no nos deben tomar a la ligera si dejamos que ese idiota nos utilice? Es toda una completa humillación.

Levi le estiró la vieja tetera que una vez compraron en una tienda de empeño junto a una vacía, pero muy pulida, taza de lo limpio.

–Bebe, lo necesitarás.

–Te lo agradezco, Levi, pero sabes que prefiero el gin.

–¿Yo también puedo tomar gin? –preguntó Isabel con una mano levantada y entusiasmada de tomar un licor.

–No tenemos y aun así, no te lo daría –se negó su aniki. La chica refunfuñó y masculló alguna maldición ininteligible.

–Hablas como si fuera una niña –se quejó la chica.

Levi ignoró la queja de Isabel y volvió a enfocarse en Farlan que por su mirada perdida, era de suponer que estaba pensando en como hacer pagar a Henryk Emerick.

–¿Y que harás?

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó alzando su vista. Levi frunció más el ceño, si era posible

–No pretendas ser un retrasado o un cínico, estuviste quejándote de eso todo el día ¿Qué harás con Emerick?

El rubio se recostó en la silla y relajó sus hombros, con intenciones de calmarse. Una gran idea empezó a formarse en su mente y con ella una sonrisa, a medida que progresaba. Cerró sus ojos y emitió una pequeña risa. Levi alzó su ceja, preguntándose en que podría estar ingeniando su compañero. Conocía a Farlan y estaba seguro que muchas ideas turbias podían surgir de su ingeniosa mente.

–¿Y bien? –interrogó Isabel observando a Farlan tanto como Levi lo hacía.

–Creo que se como lo haremos, pero necesitaré un elemento indispensable –respondió abriendo sus ojos y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, acto que incomodó a su amigo pensando si se había lavado los codos antes tocar el mueble donde comían y bebían.

–Tenemos siempre listo el equipo de maniobras tridimensional, además, he practicado tanto que ya soy una experta usándolo.

–No hablaba de eso, sino de otra cosa –sus ojos se posaron en su compañero al extremo de la mesa y Levi sintió molestia de su inquisitiva mirada sobre él–. Déjenme explicarles, investigué a Henryk Emerick la semana pasada y es muy receloso sobre su almacén. Abre recién empieza la mañana y cierra poco antes del anochecer.

–Si podemos decir mañana y anochecer en un lugar donde siempre es oscuro –comentó Isabel con respecto a que vivían en el subterráneo.

–Déjame continuar. En las mañanas, su hija, antes de abrir, barre la calle y vigila los alrededores. Tal vez parezca frágil e ingenua a simple vista, pero él la entrenó como una vigilante.

–¿Te refieres a Polly? ¿Y qué con eso? –cuestionó la chica–, entre los tres podemos hacerla a un lado.

–Como dije, Isabel. Parece ingenua y frágil, pero es muy astuta y fuerte. Una vez la presencié en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, también tiene un rifle guardado y por lo que oí su puntería es excepcional.

–Emerick es comerciante de armas ¿No? –preguntó Levi. Farlan asintió–, ¿Y por qué deberíamos preocuparnos por su hija? Como dijo Isabel, somos tres contra uno.

–No trataría de subestimarla, ella entrena perros –Isabel tragó saliva preocupada, amaba los animales, pero estaba cociente de lo peligroso que un perro entrenado podía ser–. En un intento de robo al almacén que me contaron, los llamó con un silbido característico y todos acudieron. Son grandes y se ven fieros, deberíamos tener cuidado.

–Ya veo, no es una chica normal –concluyó Levi.

–¿Deberemos hacerle daño a los canes? –dijo la chica llevando sus rodillas al pecho. Estaba angustiada por tener que enfrentarse con un animal, incluso si este fuera peligroso.

–No te preocupes, Isabel. Si mi plan funciona al pie de la letra, no deberemos enfrentarlos.

–¿Y cómo entraremos, si ella vigila con recelo? –interrogó Levi. La sonrisa de Farlan se ensanchó.

–Será gracias a ti. –Levi agarró la tetera y se sirvió más té, sin comprender a donde iba su amigo con todo eso–. Levi, no se si lo notaste, pero las veces que fuimos al almacén y ella estaba ahí, no apartaba su ojos de ti.

El aludido alzó una ceja sin seguir entendiendo, sin embargo, no fue el caso de Isabel que abrió más amplio los orbes de sus ojos y dejó escapar una sonora risa.

–¡¿Quieres que aniki la distraiga?! –exclamó cuando pudo detener sus carcajadas y sobó su estómago de dolor.

–¡Bingo, Isabel! Al fin aciertas en algo.

–¿Y por qué quieres que yo la distraiga? –habló molesto el aludido dejando su taza a un lado.

–¿No entendiste, aniki? Farlan tiene razón, todas las veces que vimos a Emerick y Polly estaba, ella te mantenía en esa mirada –la pelirroja le dirigió una sonrisa pícara para que él pudiera hacerse una idea, pero no parecía funcionar eso en su "hermano".

–¿"Esa mirada"?

Isabel suspiró exasperada, ¿Cómo era posible que su aniki no se diera cuenta de lo obvio?

–¡Le gustas, aniki!

–El plan es que hables con ella, la distraigas, Isabel y yo nos escabullimos en el almacén y tomamos la parte de la mercancía que nos merecemos.

Levi chasqueó la lengua, ahora que entendía el plan, recuperar la parte que le debían ya no le sonaba tan satisfactorio.

–Me niego –dijo sin titubear, ni pensarlo.

–¡¿Qué?! Pero necesitamos una distracción, correremos un gran riesgo si alguien no la entretiene –suplicó Farlan, pero Levi seguía considerando la idea molesta.

–Entonces ¿Por qué no le hablas tú?

–Eres tú quien le gusta.

–Vamos, aniki, no suena como algo difícil de hacer ¿O es que acaso te da miedo hablar con chicas? –indagó Isabel volviendo hacer esa sonrisa socarrona que se borró más rápida que la velocidad de la luz cuando notó la mirada que le dirigió su aniki.

–De todas formas, si lo hiciera ¿Qué debería decirle?

–Dile esas frases de conquista –aconsejó Farlan.

–¿Cómo qué?

–Algo cómo, "sabes, ese vestido se ve bien, pero se vería mejor en el piso de mi habitación" –habló la chica guiñando.

–¿Y para qué querría yo su vestido en el piso de mi habitación? Ensuciaría el suelo.

–Si le dices eso, caerá a tus pies, estoy más que segura.

–O háblale de temas que tengas idea de lo que dices, como... limpieza.

–¡Ja! Limpieza, que original. Tu si sabes como entretener a una chica, Farlan. Con razón no tienes novia –se burló Isabel.

–Eso no viene al caso –replicó molesto parándose y dando un suave golpe en la nuca de la pelirroja.– Lo importante es que ella no entre al almacén, ni de un vistazo en todo el tiempo que estemos adentro.

Levi lo meditó por un rato en su habitual silencio sepulcral, aunque ambos estaban acostumbrados a convivir con la inmutabilidad del matón, a veces podía llegar a ser insufrible.

–¿Qué pasa si ella sospecha?

–No lo hará, está demasiado embobada contigo.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

–La verdadera pregunta aquí es ¿Cómo no estás tú seguro? –apuntó Isabel–. Cuando el viejo Emerick nos ofreció bebidas, a ella se le cayó su bandeja y él la regañó gritando algo como "nunca se te calló ni un vaso en tu vida". Por lo que es más que obvio, aniki.

–Polly solo tiene quince años, es una adolescente, le gustas en todo sentido de la palabra, si ella sospecha algo, solo le acaricias la mejilla o te acercas a su rostro.

–Y si no funciona, un buen beso la callará –finalizó la chica tratando de no reír por imaginarse a Levi besando a alguien.

–Eso sería poco higiénico.

–¡Levi! –exclamó exasperado Farlan–, es una oportunidad única y necesito que hagas algo muy simple ¿A caso no confías en mi?

Levi suspiró y volvió a ingerir su té, comprobó molesto que ya estaba frío. Chasqueó la lengua irritado, todo gracias a esta estúpida conversación.

–Si lo hago es porque confío en ti –respondió en voz baja y los dos amigos sonrieron.

–Verás que será muy fácil, aniki. Yo te muestro –Isabel se paró del sofá y fue a agarrar una escoba, luego se puso un delantal y un pañuelo en la cabeza, de esos que usan para limpiar–, imaginame como Polly, estoy aquí limpiando en esta fría mañana mientras mi padre duerme –la chica hizo una mímica con la escoba, como si estuviera limpiando y tarareó la misma melodía irritable que cantaba cuando tenía hambre–, de pronto un sigiloso hombre aparece.

Levi se preguntó si era necesaria toda esa absurda demostración, pero dejó que todo prosiguiera con naturalidad. Farlan apareció al lado de la pelirroja de manera cautelosa.

–Oh, tu eres Polly Emerick ¿No? –preguntó Farlan con el mismo tono de voz que usaba su compañero matón.

–¡Oh! Pero si es el señor Levi –fingió admiración y nerviosismo Isabel–, ¿Qué hace tan temprano en esta mañana tan fría?

–Estaba en una caminata matutina y me pareció escuchar una bonita voz salir de, los que yo sabía, eran tan bellos y carnosos labios.

Farlan llevó sus manos al mentón de Isabel y ella exhaló un suspiro exagerado seguido de un desmayo sobreactuado.

–Yo no hablo así –interrumpió Levi–, ¿Y debo expresarme usando la mierda de prosa como ustedes?

–¿Será que Isabel tiene razón y te da miedo hablar con chicas?

–Serías el peor femme fatale de todos, aniki –dijo la pelirroja riendo más fuerte.

Tanto Farlan como Isabel quisieron tragar sus comentarios y risas cuando notaron el peor de los ceños fruncidos de Levi. De no ser porque eran amigos (y porque sus sangres mancharían el piso recién limpio), podrían estar despidiéndose de sus vidas.

–Haré como que no escuché eso, si me calientan más té –masculló el hombre bajo y en seguida los dos volvieron a sus respectivos trabajos temblando.

Después de la cena, Farlan pudo terminar de explicar el plan y cuando atracarían el almacén. Como Heryk estaba más cansado los viernes, concluyeron en que debía ser la madrugada entre el jueves y el viernes y después de prepararse con lo que debían, madrugaron el respectivo día y salieron cautelosos hacía donde estaba el local de Emerick. Eran cerca de las cinco y media cuando distinguieron a la joven chica barriendo frente al almacén.

–Muy bien, repasemos. Levi, tu entretienes a Polly –el aludido, a regañadientes, asintió–, Isabel y yo entramos por la puerta delantera. Hagas lo que hagas, no debes dejar que la chica voltee.

–¿Cómo sabremos si Polly dejó la puerta abierta? –interrumpió la muchacha.

–Siempre la deja abierta. Tomamos las dos cajas de provisiones y en cuanto nos veas salir, eres libre de terminar tu conversación con ella ¿Entendieron?

–Cristalino –dijo Isabel y Levi asintió en silencio.

–Bien, Levi, es tu turno –indicó Farlan hacía la muchacha que estaba barriendo en la entrada.

Sin que nada pudiera perturbar su semblante, ni siquiera a la humillación que iba a someterse, el bajo criminal emprendió con paso firme a su objetivo.

–Espera –lo llamó Isabel para arreglar un poco su cabello y desabrochar los botones del cuello de su camisa–, así se ve mejor. Recuerda, debes tener un aspecto relajado, nos gusta eso a las chicas ¡Ahora ve, galán! –dio una palma a su espalda y Levi fue hacía la chica, no sin antes rodar los ojos irritado del comportamiento de la pelirroja.

La joven Polly Emerick era muy baja, lo más seguro por la transición de su edad y todavía faltaba que llegara a su altura adulta. Levi contó con esa suerte, ya que sería más fácil hablarle a alguien más bajo que él. Ella no era fea, tenía cabellos lisos y oscuros sujetados por una trenza larga que terminaba en un lazo violeta. Su piel era clara, como de casi todos en el lugar debido a la poca exposición de la luz en el subterráneo y sus ojos eran de un tono azul oscuro. Ahora mismo portaba un sencillo vestido para la limpieza matutina. Tan concentrada estaba que no notó de la presencia de Levi.

El hombre bajo carraspeó para llamar su atención, mientras Isabel y Farlan rodeaban el local para llegar al otro extremo de la entrada sin ser vistos.

La joven levantó su vista al visitante inoportuno. En su semblante se leía con claridad molestia, odiaba que interrumpieran su hora de trabajo y se irritaba mucho más si quien molestaba era uno de esos hombres que hostigaban a su padre con lo negocios. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vislumbró que su interrupción era alguien de todo menos inoportuno, al menos para ella.

–¡U-usted! –tartamudeó–, se-señor Le-levi.

–Polly Emerick, si no me equivoco –continuó él.

Ella respondió asintiendo en silencio con su boca abierta. "¡ _Recordó mi nombre!_ " exclamó en su mente ilusionada.

–¡Ah! Si-¡Si! –siguió tartamudeando y a Levi eso le pareció tan patético como infantil. ¿Cómo no había notado los sentimientos que profesaba la adolescente por él antes? Era tan estúpido de lo obvio–, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Digo, es muy temprano ¿O aún no ha dormido?

–Vine aquí por... –se quedó mudo ¡Rayos! ¿Y ahora cómo comenzaba una conversación normal? Tenía que pensar en algo rápido, o ella sospecharía–. Por...

Alzó su vista y pudo notar a sus amigos que ya estaban cerca de la puerta, pero antes de que se decidieran por entrar Farlan hizo una señal, como si quisiera mostrarle algo. El hombre recostó su codo contra la pared, así como su pierna, descansó su mejilla en el dorso de su mano y se inclinó de manera seductiva. " _Relajado_ " leyó en sus labios.

Levi interpretó bien su mensaje e intentó hacer el mismo gesto, pero solo logró una mala imitación del acto. Cualquier chica se daría cuenta de eso, o cualquiera que mirara la escena desde lejos, pero Polly no pareció darse cuenta de lo pésimo que se veía Levi tratando de recostar su codo contra la pared e inclinándose hacía ella, todo lo contrario, tembló más y su nerviosismo empeoró, mientras esperaba la respuesta de porqué él estaba allí.

–Quería saber que clase de escoba usas.

Farlán llevó su mano a la cara frustrado, mientras Isabel mordió su puño para reprimir su risa.

–¿Mi-mi esco-co-coba? –la joven pareció más tranquila y sonrió–, me gusta limpiar con esta que no tiene el cepillo tan suave, hace poco lo cambié.

Levi asintió en respuesta, eso le sonó interesante, tal vez conversar no era tan aburrido como creía. Sus amigos y cómplices ya estaban a un pie en la puerta, pero Isabel parecía entretenida con el espectáculo.

–¿Qué haces? Vamos –le susurró Farlan.

–Pero quiero ver a aniki haciendo esto –replicó la chica.

–No hay tiempo –tiró Farlan de su mano y la obligo a entrar, ella obedeció, no sin antes gimotear.

–¿En serio? ¿Clase de escoba? ¿No pudo pensar algo más... interesante? Debimos haberle enseñado a como hacer una conversación normal –comentó Isabel cuando ya estaban dentro del lugar revisando en la oscuridad.

–Baja el tono de tu voz, o mejor dicho, no hables –farfulló su compañero.

–¿Por qué siempre me reprendes?

–Porque casi siempre nos descubren por tu culpa ¿No recuerdas la última vez?

Isabel bajó la cabeza avergonzada recordando aquella vez que por su culpa casi los descubrieron, de no haber sido por Levi, tal vez hubieran terminado muertos. Se reprendió a si misma para ser más cuidadosa y lista.

–Lo siento –susurró.

–¿Qué? –preguntó elevando demasiado el tono de su voz.

–Dije que lo siento –repitió en voz tan alta como él, pero al instante él le chitó.

–¿Quieres que nos descubran?

–Tú fuiste quien habló alto primero.

A pesar de que intentaron bajar el tono de voz, todo lo echaron a perder en esa minúscula discusión.

–¿Qué fue eso? –Polly giró su cabeza, pero antes de que volteara por completo, Levi la frenó sujetando su brazo.

–Yo no oí nada. Dime ¿Se barre mejor con un cepillo de pelo suave o duro?

–Bu-bueno, se barre me-mejor con...

Otra vez empezaba a tartamudear y entonces se quedó en silencio. Él se preguntó la causa de su mutismo y por qué desviaba tanto su vista. Cuando se percató que ella miraba la forma en que su mano sujetaba su brazo, lo comprendió todo.

–Disculpa –intentó sonar lo más suave que podía, sin mascullar alguna maldición y soltó su brazo.

–N-no, yo, eh... –no sabía como formular palabras coherentes, solo tenía en su mente el agarre de su mano.

" _Él... ¡Tocó mi brazo_!", pensó extasiada y reprimiendo una sonrisa.

" _Toqué su brazo_ " pensó asqueado y reprimiendo una mueca de repugnancia.

–¡Ah, cierto! Yo creo que se ba-barre mejor con una escoba de pelo duro –concluyó cuando recordó de que estaban hablando–, sin embargo, si quiero dejar el piso reluciente, lo friego a gran profundidad.

–Si, también hago lo mismo –dijo desinteresado, le estaba empezando hartar esto de conversar.

–Pero no friego solo con agua, también uso jabón líquido y desodorante –Levi alzó su mirada, interesado de aquello, esto de conversar volvía a ser interesante.

–¿Jabón líquido? –sonó tan interesado, que Polly no evitó sonreír.

–Si, ¿Nunca habías escuchado de eso?

En efecto, había visto jabón sólido y hecho con distintos tipos de grasa, pero jamás oyó en su vida de algo como el jabón líquido.

–¿Es algo que solo se consigue en la superficie?

–Bueno, si nos ponemos a pensar, todo lo que tenemos solo se consigue desde afuera. Pero mi padre tiene buenos contribuidores. Aportan distintos tipos de especias, licores, dulces...

–¿Cómo funciona? –la interrumpió.

–¿Eh?

Levi se acercó más a ella, casi rozando su nariz, para que pudiera escucharlo mejor, sin darse cuenta, estaba haciendo un magnífico trabajo manteniéndola entretenida.

–El jabón líquido, ¿Cómo funciona?

–Fu-funciona poniendo una pequeña parte en la cubeta con agua, luego lo dejas reposar y entonces lo agitas con un estropajo. Pero es mejor hacerlo con un estropajo unido a un palo de trapo. Si lo haces con un estropajo de mano, estás se dañaran por el jabón –habló sin pestañar o apartar su vista del guapo matón. Tal vez otra chica en su lugar hubiese pensado que ese era un tema de conversación muy aburrido, o quizás no, si se hablaba con Levi.

–¿Existe un trapo que esté unido a un palo?

–Si, como una escoba, pero para fregar.

Él sintió que se había sacado la lotería.

–¿En serio? –ella volvió a asentir, toda su cara estaba sonrojada.

Levi se apartó un poco y pensó en cuantas serían las posibilidades de encontrar algo como eso en una tienda del subterráneo, o si Farlan e Isabel lograrían llevar una caja con algún objeto así.

–Ah... disculpe –llamó su atención la chica–, ¿Pasa algo, señor Levi?

¡Mierda! Se quedó en silencio demasiado tiempo. Farlan le aconsejó con anterioridad de que no dejara que pasara un silencio de más de tres segundos o produciría una situación incómoda y ella podría sospechar.

–No, nada. Conoces mucho del tema.

–Si, mucho.

–Cuando algo así, como una tela o prenda se mancha con sangre ¿Cómo lo quitas?

–¿Sa-sangre? –se ruborizó hasta las orejas, ella pensó que esa pregunta era un poco intima para una adolescente, pero Levi no se percató de la confusión entre temas que podía hacer pensar a alguien de su edad.

–Si, sangre en la ropa ¿Cuál es el mejor método para sacarlo?.

–E-eso es-es algo que no puedo decirle –negó sonrojada y pensando "¿ _Se estará refiriendo a la ropa interior_?".

Y otra vez volvía el silencio incómodo. Levi sintió cansancio de toda aquella ridícula situación, por unos segundos miró fijo hacía la puerta del lugar y se preguntó cuanto más tardarían Farlan e Isabel.

–Listo ya tenemos la dos cajas –apuntó la pelirroja contemplando los dos objetos mencionados y sonriendo con intenciones de irse–, es hora de irnos Farlan –pero este no hizo caso. Estaba parado de espaldas a la chica, contemplando embelesado algo–. Farlan, vamonos –volvió a llamar, pero sin caso.

–Isabel, Emerick trafica armas ¿Recuerdas? Armas de fuego ¿No?

–Si, pero eso que tiene que ver con esto –la falta de respuesta de su amigo hizo comprender todo a la chica–, no me digás que...

–Así es. Creo que encontré su tesoro –sonrió y girándose hacía ella señaló un estante muy alto de una repisa.

–Farlan, no. Era solo la provisiones que nos debían y nos íbamos ¿Recuerdas?

–Vamos, solo una.

–Pero está muy alto, si se te cae algo hará el suficiente ruido para descubrirnos. Además, dejamos a aniki con Polly y no se cuanto más tiempo podrá sostener una conversación.

–No me importa, quiero una de esas. De la misma forma que nos ayudó el equipo de maniobras tridimensional, también nos ayudará esto –el hombre se subió a un barril y agarrándose de un estante, empezó a trepar.

–Farlan, no, por favor –rogaba en voz baja Isabel, pero era demasiado tarde, él estaba decidido en su objetivo.

Tal vez si debieron traer el equipo de maniobras, pero nadie sospechaba que pudieran encontrar aquello. Luego de una escalada, Farlan sacó en lentos movimientos la caja de su estante y como supuso, estaba cargada de distintos tipos de armas de fuego, incluso pistolas que no había visto en su vida.

–Atrapalo –le indicó a Isabel y bajó la caja hasta un punto que no le fuera difícil atrapar a la chica en el aire.

–Lo tengo –le avisó sonriente con caja en mano.

–Bien, ahora podemos irnos.

Volvió a bajar de la misma forma en como subió, pero en medio de su recorrido la oscuridad lo traicionó. Bajando de un estante, se sujetó de algo que sintió lo suficiente duro y estable para no caerse, pero aquello era un frasco de melaza. El objeto se deslizó de la madera y cayó al suelo junto con él. Demás está decir el ruido que ambos cuerpos provocaron.

Esta vez, Polly podía asegurar con certeza que algún sonido había salido del almacén de su padre.

–¿Qué? –la chica volteó, Levi tragó en seco y se puso a pensar en algo rápido. Sin dudarlo dos segundos, supo lo que tenía que hacer–, ¿Ese ruido vino de...

Sintió las manos del matón en sus mejillas y los labios presionar muy fuertes con los suyos. La sangre subió hasta su cara y sintió a su corazón acelerar. Sin pensarlo mucho, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento sin percatarse en lo torpe e insulso que era el beso, e incluso olvidó el asunto del ruido inesperado del almacén de su padre.

Mantuvo sus labios apretados con los de ella preguntándose cuanto tiempo debían seguir y cuál sería su siguiente movimiento cuando se separasen. Mierda, nunca había besado a alguien antes ¿Debía seguir besandola hasta que se le acabara el aire? Porque no faltaba mucho ¿Y que mierda había provocado ese ruido? Confiaba en que Isabel y Farlan eran demasiado sigilosos para tener un descuido así.

Ya no quedaba mucho aire, si seguía así comenzaría a asfixiarla, o ella a él. Culpó en su interior a sus amigos por ser tan idiotas y pensando en ellos, recordó uno de los tantos consejos que había escuchado. Se separó de ella rápido y la miró frente a frente con sus manos agarradas a sus hombros.

–Le... Le –ella intentaba pronunciar su nombre, pero su respiración estaba demasiado agitada y sus pensamientos alborotados. ¡La había besado!

–Ese vestido se bien en ti, pero se vería mejor en el piso de mi habitación –pronunció tan rápido como pudo y presenció algo impresionante.

La cara se Polly alcanzó a un pico máximo de sonrojo, hasta tal punto que podría salir humo por sus oídos y se desmayó frente a él. Levi debía admitir que estaba impresionado, pasó tal cual como dijo Isabel, ella había caído a sus pies, literalmente.

–No creí que eso funcionaría –murmuró sorprendido.

Entonces vio desde la puerta a Isabel y Farlan salir con la mercancía, este último estaba cubierto de una extraña sustancia.

–¿Qué pasó aquí? –preguntó el rubio observando el cuerpo desmayado de Polly Emerick.

–Lo mismo yo puedo preguntar a ustedes ¿Qué pasó allí, por qué tardaron tanto y cómo fue que te ensuciaste? –habló Levi mostrando en evidencia su molestia.

–Ah... pues... –Farlan hubiera querido explicar todo con delicadeza, pero Isabel se le adelantó.

–Farlan encontró la caja donde Emerick escondía las armas de fuego, pero estaba en un estante muy alto, subió a recogerlo y terminó cayéndose por un frasco de melaza.

Levi chasqueó la lengua y agarró la tercera caja que su amigo le dificultaba sostener por el golpe que le causó la caída.

–Como sea, vamonos de aquí.

–Pero ¿Qué pasó con Polly? –interrogó otra vez Farlan

–Nada, solo le dije lo que ustedes dijeron que tenía que decir y se desmayó.

–¿Puedes repetir esos tres veces rápido? –comentó Isabel pensando que todo sonaba como trabalenguas.

–¿En serio se desmayó por eso? Que chica tan delicada, creí que resistiría más.

–Hubiera dado todo lo que tengo por ver eso –dijo la chica desilusionada imaginando como disfrutaría de poder ver a su aniki haciendo el ridículo.

–Que no es mucho –se burló Farlan y ella pisó su pie.

–Cállate, melaza.

Durante el trayecto, Isabel no pudo evitar reír sintiendo una gran satisfacción.

–¿Y de qué te ríes? –preguntó Levi a la defensiva.

–Que por primera vez, alguien que no soy yo casi arruina un plan –dijo mirando a Farlan que no dejaba de sentirse ridículo por su aspecto.

–Ríete todo lo que quieras, Isabel. Pero al final verás que todo valió la pena, el dolor por la caída, la cubierta de melaza. Todo valió la pena, para conseguir una mercancía invaluable –sonrió el muchacho abrazando su caja con las armas que le permitirían hacer más rápido su trabajo.

–¿También trajiste las municiones? –lo interrumpió Levi.

Farlan borró la sonrisa de su rostro y se quedó rígido.

–Y no entrarás a la casa sin un baño previo.

* * *

 **Hace poco pude ver la Ova Kuinaki Sentaku y me mantuve preguntando ¿Alguna vez Levi se vio forzado a tener que hacer algo como seducir a una mujer? La idea la mantuve tanto tiempo en mi mente y me reía cada vez que me imaginaba la situación y tenía que compartirla, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
